The American Enigma Part 1
by Tyler BlackWood
Summary: America is mortally injured in a McDonald's parking lot. He ends up being treated at Princeton–Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. He is an Enigma to Dr.House as to how he is still alive. While a memory less America is attracted to our favourite Australian doctor Chase.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a Hetalia and House, M.D crossover fanfiction. I do not own rights to either of these shows nor do I have rights to the characters mentioned in the story.

America's POV

I parked my 2015 Ford F-150 in a spot of the McDonald's parking lot. Walking into the restaurant I noticed it was mostly deserted except for the two employees working in the kitchen and a shady looking figure sitting in a corner booth. It wasn't surprising that the place is empty since it's about two in the morning. The tired looking girl took my order of the biggest sweet tea they had and a big mac. I'm here so late or is it early? Anyway I'm at Mickey D's at two in the morning because a meeting with the bossman went on way longer then it was expected. It seems like more and more problems keep on finding me. But that's over with and all I want to do is eat a burger, drive home and go to sleep. I got my order and drank down most of the sweet tea in one gulp while walking to my truck. I noticed my tea tasted a bit off but what I failed to notice was that the shady guy had gotten up and followed me outside. I heard the all so familiar click of a gun but before I could turn around he shot me seven times in the back. I stumbled forward a little bit and my movements became slow and my vision blurred. I'm starting to think they poisoned my tea with some kind of extremely strong drug because I felt myself fall onto the cement. Numbly lying on the ground the figure pulled out a knife and slit my throat, plunging me into darkness.

AN: Short first chapter to set up the story to end up in the Princeton–Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. The next chapter will be in House's POV.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a Hetalia and House, M.D crossover fanfiction. I do not own rights to either of these shows nor do I have rights to the characters mentioned in the story.

House's POV

Cuddy waltzed into my office and set a file down onto my desk. I continued balancing pens on top of each other hoping she'll go away. She clear her throat and I looked up to see she looked like she'd been hit by a train. Twice.

" You look like hell" I offered her. My comment didn't seem to phase her though.

"Male, around nineteen, was rushed here an hour ago was called in by a jogger who saw him lying face down in the parking lot of a local McDonalds. The EMT's observed that he had seven bullet holes going through the back of his jacket but when they checked his back they found seven red scars matching the places of the bullet holes. I would say it was just a fluke if not for the gunshot noises the jogger heard the seven bullet shells found near his body."

I interject, " Could be an elaborate hoax." Tennagers are always doing some stunt to get on the news these days. Cuddy shook her head, " Even so he shows signs of being in a serious drug induced coma, he could've been drugged or poisoned which caused him to collapse in the parking lot. But the most puzzling thing is that the Emergency room nurse noticed a long fresh pink scar going along the middle of his throat. When we sent down a scope, the footage showed his windpipe in shreds and healing incredibly fast. So what do you think of Superboy?" I looked at her questioning the nickname. " We gave him the nickname since the only form of ID he had was a phone that had a Superman logo on it and the odd healing factors he has displayed." She explained. I skimmed the file that had picture of the wounds she described. " I think that someone wanted Superboy dead and they went to high measures to get him this way." Saying this I picked up the file and my cane and went off to gather my team. Lets figure out what Superboy's weaknesses are.

AN: I'm sorry if I do not portray any of the House, M.D characters right or in canon. I have not watched the series in a while and my memories of the characters are only so-so. Thankyou for reading.


End file.
